


The Storm

by FandomMenace



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also cooking?, Broken Bones, Can Crane cook?, Crane suffers, Does describing injuries count as 'Graphic Depictions of Violence'?, For Science!, Full on stabbing fish with his beak, Hunting, I'm sorry Crane, Like, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Sheik, Ouch, Sheik is a Separate Character, That type of hunting, Why must I add Sheik to everything?, Wilderness Survival, but it must be done, slow burn?, well he can now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMenace/pseuds/FandomMenace
Summary: Crane is separated from Po and the Furious Five by a storm.Injured and alone, he must fend for himself and find a way back to his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Had Shifu known how badly anything would have gone, he never would've sent Po and the Furious Five on that mission.

Everything had been going extremely well for once, even the sky had been clear. Too clear.

Funny how the weather can change in what seems to be an instant. Nature had a mind of its own, switching back and forth like the swing of a pendulum.

First it was as clear as though the mere thought of anything even close to a light drizzle could never exist.

Then came the storm.

The storm was almost too much to handle, especially for Crane. Admittedly, Mantis had it far worse than he did, being so small. Both Viper and he had been forced to take shelter with Po, who had taken to cradling both Masters beneath the cloak he'd borrowed from somewhere.

It made sense, considering the panda was the least likely to be blown away by the gale force winds out of all of them, except perhaps Tigress.

Even still, both the Masters and the Dragon Warrior were being battered about like the rest of them, though they had less trouble keeping to a straight line than Crane did, who was barely able to keep himself from being lifted and blown away.

Crane was bent almost double, leaning heavily into the winds threatening to knock him sideways.

Then he was hit with a moment of irrational panic and fear.

His hat, his most prized possession, was snatched by a particularly violent gust and all but flew as though it had grown a pair of wings. Instinctively, Crane spread his own wings and lunged for the hat.

His first mistake.

Crane never reached the hat, the wind blasted him off course, buffeting him about like cake batter in a mixing bowl. He flapped his wings desperately, trying to right himself and calling out to his friends for help.

His second mistake.

His wings grew tired within seconds, and he faltered. The wind took full advantage, flinging him through the air farther and farther away from his friends and his hat. He spun through the storm, being carried higher and higher until-

He slammed into something rough and solid; a lone tree. There was a sickening snap, barely audible over the downpour and roaring tempest that was the storm, and blinding pain radiated all along his left wing. He cried out, both him and his voice swept away by gale force winds.

He hit something else, something equally as solid as that unfortunately placed tree. A second tree perhaps? Crane would never know.

All he knew, all he heard, were the faint voices of his friends calling out for him, then his whole world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Crane was pulled back into consciousness after an unknown amount of time. The only clues to how much time had passed was the sunlight striking his eyes through the leaves and the fact his hat was still missing. He groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position as carefully as he could.

Pain radiated along his wing at the movement, and he let out an undignified squawk. It hung at an awkward angle, looking as though he'd landed on it wrong and forced it to bend in a way it was never meant to.

It was broken. Snapped cleanly in half without ever breaking the feather covered skin.

Crane let out a much louder squawk at the sight, his stomach lurching and forcing him to avert his eyes. He swallowed back the need to puke, glancing at his surroundings to take his mind off the injury.

He was in what looked like the same general area as he and the Five were traveling through, just with far more trees. To one side was the sound of running water, a stream or a small river perhaps. To the other was nothing but silence, with the occasional rustling as though something more substantial than a breeze was moving through them.

He decided to head towards the sound of running water.

He also decided that getting up and moving with a broken wing was easier said than done.

Every movement, no matter how small, felt like fire as his injury was jostled about. Even still, he bit back the pained sounds and kept moving in his chosen direction.

Something about the rustling sounds in the opposite direction made him uneasy, more so than normal.

It took an unusually long time to reach the river, as he was taking his time because of his injury. The river was wide and shallow, and would have been incredibly easy to cross if he could fly. The other side looked identical to the side he was on, so he saw no need to try and cross just then.

He paused for a moment to rest, sitting down heavily with a grunt at the riverbank. He was breathing heavily and the sun, though it was not anywhere near the center of the sky, was beating down on him relentlessly. The water was cool and refreshing whenever it splashed over his legs, but it was of little help.

He was becoming increasingly aware of the aches and pains in his body, some more than others. In short, everything hurt no matter what he did. He let out a sigh, reaching up to adjust his hat before he remembered he didn't have it anymore.

Until it landed gently on the top of his head.


End file.
